One More Day
by Segunda Katigbak
Summary: KYOUYA/OC. She was there, but suddenly she was gone. And then, he felt numb. Pain is part of being humane.


**One More Day**

**SUMMARY:** KYOUYA/OC. She was there, but suddenly she was gone. And then, he felt numb. Pain is part of being humane.

**DISCLAIMER: **I'm not profiting from this story.

**A/N: **Aya, my OC is not Ayame Jounishi (uh…I guess that's not right, but oh well) but you know what I mean. Inspired by 'Everything' of Simple Plan.

**START:**

The pavement was enveloped by a thick layer of snow, a souvenir of the recent Christmas Eve. The streets have been once again, filled with busy people, trying to skip their way to work and dodging the crowd on the way.

Aya glanced again on her watch for almost the umpteenth time and cursed at the long hand. She was running late for the meeting she was supposed to attend to and gulping for her boss' lecture was out of her wish list. She bowed her head to block the cold wind and tightened the scarf around her neck. The bad thing about winter is the aftermath of the Christmas holidays when the temperature would drop to negative 100 and that would be the coldest time of the year.

She stopped at the end of the crosswalk, wishing the red light on the darn post turn instantly green. She waited patiently, watching the car dash past her while tapping her feet on the snow-covered asphalt. She glanced once again on her watch. Two minutes past ten. A late person is still a late person, no matter how many minutes had run past. And it would definitely not escape word punishment, or probably worse.

The old man, who didn't seem forty-eight and looked more like a bulldog with graying hair and circle-rimmed spectacles, never accepted late-comers. He'd rather shove them out his window from the thirty-eighth floor than have them work on his glorious office and Aya was very lucky enough to land on the job as his secretary. Every hour with him seemed hell and she just couldn't give her job up in case she wanted to end up going back to her parents and accepting their criticisms and being shipped back to France. She just has to bear everything and sacrifice a little bit for the sake of staying in the country and away from them as far as possible.

After a couple of bloody minutes and several curses later, Aya hopped steadily to cross the street. Every second counts and every second passed is something you couldn't take back so better hurry up or else. Four minutes past ten.

_'Damn! How I wish I could go back to bed and sleep in instead of rushing myself in front of that bulldog!'_

"Aya?" She whipped her head in surprise as she heard her name. Time was totally forgotten as she glared at what was presented in front of her, her face marked with shock.

"K-Kyouya?"

"How are you?"

All the memories are all coming back and suddenly, Aya felt dazed.

"I'm fine," she croaked. Aya cleared her throat. It's been years since they last saw each other and their last meeting has not been so pleasant and it was a memory she badly wanted to get rid of. She was ugly: her face swollen from crying and her nose was as red as a plump tomato. He was boarding a plane then, leaving her for Italy. It was unfair, she thought as she watched him walk away, retreating from her ugly form.

_'I wish I could spend one more day with you.'_

Aya wondered why he never called. She wondered why he never wrote. She had constantly checked her e-mail and it was merely filled with spam. Not one from Kyouya. She wondered why he never tried to reach out.

Two years, still nothing.

Until now...

Her heart was trying to jump out of her throat. The feelings, the memories...they were all creeping their way back. Right after she had successfully moved on. How could this have happened?

"Um...I'm getting married this spring," he said.

"What?" She felt a sudden knot on her chest. It didn't feel right. All her pieces had crumbled down to the floor. It can't be, right?

"The host club would be there. Like a reunion, I guess." How could he take this so coolly? It was as if nothing had happened, to think that two years had passed since their last meeting, since her heartbreak. And now her heart was breaking again, without even given a chance to heal.

She glanced down her watch. Six minutes past ten. And it felt like forever.

"I gotta go," she said, suddenly turning to her heel. She stooped abruptly when he grabbed her arm and pulled her to a tight embrace. Aya was in time to catch her breath as he dug his face on the crook of her neck.

His memories were all coming back, like they only happened yesterday. Everything felt right and he didn't want it to end. He wanted time to stop right at that moment so he could hold her for a whole eternity. He didn't want to let go. He didn't want to feel cold. He wanted her warmth. And to feel her like this feels like everything had fallen back to place.

"I'm sorry." He spoke; his warm breath against her neck was sending ripples all over her body. It felt as if it was just yesterday. All anger, all curses and threats she wanted to throw back at him had been forgotten.

And after a moment of silence, Aya took grasp of reality. It wasn't possible. She pushed him away. "I'm running late for work. Sorry."

It took all her effort to walk away. Her legs felt heavy as lead, pinning her in the middle of the road. But she managed. As she turned right, she gritted her teeth and wiped her tears. Everything was just a wisp of a dream she had for two years. He was there but it would be impossible. He was impossible to grasp.

He stood there, frozen in the middle of the road, ignoring the angry honks of the cars running past him. She was there, and suddenly she was gone. And he felt cold. Things had once again fallen apart and nothing did seem right. He knew he had lost his chance.

_'I wish for one more day.'_

But the day had gone, the sun had set, and the chance was lost.

**END.**


End file.
